3PER
by lv-twilight
Summary: Il faut que je vous dise un truc, j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie, mais ça vous saurez plus tard pourquoi. Je bénéficie du "3PER"  Programme de Protection des Personnes Enlevées Retrouvées . Ca doit vous donner une petite idée de ce qui m'arrive.
1. prologue

Coucou, alors, j'ai pris en compte vos remarques et j'ai décidé de reposter depuis le début mais le prologue n'a pas changé. Merci pour vos remarques. C'est ma première histoire donc soyez indulgents, merci.

_Prologue_

Il faut que je vous dise un truc, je n'ai pas grandi comme les autres, J'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie, mais ça vous saurez plus tard pourquoi. Je dois juste vous donner quelques détails pour que vous me suiviez : mes parents sont divorcés, j'ai deux frères de huit et dix ans et à cause de mes deux ans que j'ai perdu, je bénéficie du "3PER" (Programme de Protection des Personnes Enlevées Retrouvées). Ca doit vous donner une petite idée sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Le 3PER est un programme secret mis en place par l'état, les personnes en bénéficiant sont sous protection de deux agents surentrainés tout le temps, au travail pour les adultes, à l'école pour les enfants et chez eux pour tous. Ces agents font partis de notre quotidien et vivent avec nous. Ils ont tout sacrifié : ils ne peuvent pas avoir de femme ou de maris et n'ont pas de chez-eux, ils dorment chez les personnes qu'ils protègent. Ils sont logés et nourris chez elles. Pour eux, faire parti de ce programme est l'élite. Mes deux agents à moi s'appellent Carlisle et Jasper dit Jazz.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version, vous avez raison c'est une histoire que j'avais écrites avec d'autres personnages et que j'ai changé en fanfiction twilight. Si vous voyez la moindre faute, merci de me le dire et je m'en excuse d'avance. Bisous à vous.

_Chapitre 1 :_

Aujourd'hui, je rentrai au lycée. Carlisle et Jasper étaient nerveux, en effet, ils avaient beau avoir fait le tour du lycée plusieurs fois, pour eux ça changeait du petit collège dans lequel je venais de passer mes quatre dernière année.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, tout va bien se passer.

Etonnant que ce soit à moi de les rassurer, d'habitude c'est à eux de me rassurer. Mais bon cette année, ils avaient de quoi s'inquiéter. En effet, maintenant j'étais libre de sortir et rentrer du lycée comme je voulais et ces messieurs avaient peur que je leur file entre les pattes, ce qui n'aurait pas été à mon avantage, je dois l'avouer. De plus, pour le sport, nous devions nous déplacer et ça pour eux, ils en étaient hors de questions, ils avaient été ferme sur le sujet, ils m'emmèneraient en voiture blindé, aux vitres tintées, comme à chacun de mes déplacements.

- Nous ne nous inquiétons pas, a répondu Carlisle.

- Vraiment ? Bah, il va falloir que vous me montriez comment vous êtes, lorsque vous êtes inquiets ! Répondis-je en sortant de la voiture, de toute façon, je vous appelle si je me sens en danger.

- Oui, tout à l'heure, tu viens nous donner ton emploi du temps dès que tu l'as.

- Ouais, promis.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du lycée et rejoignis mes amis : Delphine, Alice, Damon et Stéfan.

- Salut, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Ai-je demandé.

- Super, ont-ils répondus.

D'après leur récit, Rosalie était parti à la mer, Damon à la montagne, en randonnée, Alice dans sa maison d'Espagne, Stéfan était resté chez lui et moi... ? Chez la mère de ma mère pendant le mois de juillet que j'étais chez elle.

- Au juste Bella, j'ai vu un mec trop beau en entrant au lycée, m'a dit Alice.

Bella, c'est moi, je m'appelle Bella SWAN, j'ai seize ans, redoublé une classe, je fais des crises d'hyperventilation (enfin faisait, car ma dernière remonte à trois ans) et je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain contrairement à Alice qui, avec Damon, sont de vrais tombeurs. Le genre de personnes qui changent de petit(e) ami(e) tous les deux semaines, maximum tous les mois. Ne croyez pas que j'aime Damon, ce n'est pas mon genre, moi je préfère les asiatiques.

- Tenez, regardez le voila.

Un mec style surfer américain est passé devant nous, le style même d'Alice.

- Alice, l'a gentiment réprimandé Stéfan, c'est le premier jour, attend un peu, s'il te plait, tu ne les as pas tous vu.

- Ouais, tu as raison.

Ce qui lui a valu un éclat de rire général.

- Au juste Bella, a enchainé Alice, on est tous dans la même classe.

- Oh ! Super.

La sonnerie a retentit, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre classe : E015. J'ai envoyé un sms à Carlisle et Jasper pour leur dire dans quelle salle j'étais puis j'ai rejoins les autres dans la salle de cours. Nous avons eu le droit au baratin habituel sortis à la seconde, que cette année était importante, qu'à la fin de l'année nous devrions faire des choix importants pour notre avenir puis on nous a remis notre emploi du temps. A l'interclasse, je suis allé l'apporter à mes protecteurs, ce qui m'a valu un retard. Mais ça ce n'est pas grave, je suis passé voir le directeur (seul lui et l'infirmière étaient au courant de mon passé) qui m'a signé un mot spécial sans me poser de questions. C'est à la récré que je l'ai remarqué : un américain, une bombe fatale ! En le voyant je me suis arrêtée net.

- Bella, ça va ? M'a demandé Stéfan.

J'ai vu les autres suivre mon regard. C'est Rosalie qui l'a vu en premier.

- Oh ! Je vois, a-t-elle dit, un dieu pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

- A fond, ce mec est trop beau.

- Pas mon genre, a répondu Alice, mais tout à fait le tiens.

A midi, alors que je trainais sur la place devant le lycée, l'américain devant mes yeux, un mouvement a attiré mon regard : Carlisle et Jasper venaient dans ma direction.

- Je reviens, ai-je dit à mes amis.

Je me suis dirigeai dans leur direction.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me suis-je inquiétée.

- Non, mais toi, tout va bien ? M'a demandé Jasper.

- Bien sur pourquoi ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu jetais des coups d'œil à l'américain là-bas.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Rien ne leur échappait.

- Ouais, ce mec est trop beau.

Carlisle et Jasper ont sourit.

- Bon, alors on retourne à la voiture.

- Ouais mais pas un mot à ma mère, juré ?

- Juré, ont-ils répondu en souriant.

Le soir, j'avais prévenu Carlisle et Jasper que je resterai un peu dehors avant de rentrer. Nous nous sommes installés sur le banc, à côté du passage piéton, moi à une extrémité, Damon à l'autre. Nous discutions de notre journée, chacun donnant son avis sur les profs quand Damons a complètement changé de sujet :

- Bella, feu rouge à droite.

C'était un code entre nous. Je traduis : "Bella, beau mec pour toi qui arrive à droite.". Comme une débile, j'ai tourné la tête et croisé son regard (à l'américain). Ca avait duré une seconde mais il avait le plus beau des regards avec ses yeux verts. J'ai tout de suite détourné le regard. J'avais eu le temps de noté qu'il était sur son vélo, ses potes à pied à côté de lui. Soudain, j'ai entendu le bruit d'un moteur qui accélérait, j'ai tourné la tête vers le bruit, une voiture arrivait à toute vitesse en accélérant. J'ai tourné la tête vers Lui, Il avançait toujours, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué la voiture qui ne ralentissait pas. La voiture est arrivée près de nous. J'ai crié "attention !", j'ai pris mon élan, passé mes bras autour de sa poitrine et l'ai plaqué au sol, à moitié allongé sur lui, à côté du banc ou on était assis. J'ai entendu le vélo percuté la voiture, la voiture prendre la fuite puis du monde se rassembler autour de nous. Je me suis relevée, ignorant la douleur de mon poignet gauche.

- Ca va ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, j'ai super mal au cou et à la tête.

- Excuse-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- La voiture te fonçais dessus, je t'ai, euh, écarté de sa trajectoire.

Avant qu'il ait pu me répondre, Carlisle et Jasper arrivaient en courant près de moi.

- Bella, tu n'as rien ? M'a demandé Jasper.

- J'ai super mal au poignet mais ça va. Par contre lui à très mal au cou et à la tête. Non ! Ne bouge pas ! Me suis-je écriée quand il a essayé de se lever.

Jasper a sortit son portable pour appeler les pompiers. Le directeur est arrivé et à ordonner à tout le monde de rentrer chez lui. Je me suis assise à côté de sa tête.

- Au juste, moi c'est Bella, Bella SWAN.

- Moi c'est Edward, Edward CULLEN.

Les pompiers sont arrivés cinq minutes plus tard. Après avoir montré, discrètement, leur badge, Jasper et Carlisle ont été autorisé à monter avec moi et Edward.


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou, alors pour ceux ou celle qui ne sont pas au courant j'ai refais les anciens chapitres. Je vous refais un topo rapide : Edward n'est plus Japonais mais Américain et, oui, c'est une histoire écrite avec d'autres personnes que je suis en train de remettre en fanfiction twilight (et je m'excuse pour les erreurs). Voilà. Merci pour vos encouragements. Bisous.

_Chapitre 2 : _

Nous sommes ressortis de l'hôpital deux heures après notre entrée. J'étais étonné que mes deux protecteurs ne m'aient pas passé de savon. Carlisle avait prévenu ma mère et Jasper, celle de Edward qui était arrivé quinze minutes plus tard et, après avoir appris ce qui c'était passé, a passé un quart d'heure à me remercier avant d'aller rejoindre son fils. Je m'en étais tiré avec une grosse entorse et dix jours de plâtre. En arrivant à la maison, j'ai posé mon manteau, je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre, quand Carlisle m'a appelé :

- Bella, viens là !

Aie ! Ça allait chauffer pour moi.

- Oui ? Ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Euh, je viens de sauver un mec qui a faillit se faire tuer.

- Et il ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée que cette voiture t'était destinée ?

- Non.

Et j'étais sincère.

- Enfin, Bella !

- C'était une Mercédès noire. C'est tout ce que je me souviens. Désolée.

- Il faut que tu fasses plus attention.

Je réveillai en sursaut, poussant un hurlement et me suis mise à trembler. J'appuyai sur la sonnette reliée à la chambre de Carlisle et Jasper. Cette sonnette était un dispositif de sécurité, comme l'alarme d'infraction ou la reconnaissance de rétine pour rentrer dans la maison et ma chambre. Carlisle, Jasper (arme au poing) et ma mère sont arrivés en même temps.

- Bella, doucement, a dit ma mère.

- Vous... vous aviez raison, ai-je dit à Jasper et Carlisle.

- A quel sujet ?

- La voiture, elle m'était destinée. Il y avait un pistolet, le conducteur a voulu le prendre juste avant que je saute sur Edward. Il a dû comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à me tuer après.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, certaine.

- Tu sais quoi? On en reparlera demain. Pour l'instant, dors. D'accord ?

- Je vais essayer.

Carlisle, Jasper et ma mère sont sortis. Je les ai entendu discuter cinq minutes puis plus rien. Je n'ai dormi qu'une heure ensuite. C'est allant au lycée que Carlisle et Jasper m'ont annoncé les décisions qu'ils avaient prises : à partir de cet instant, si je voulais sortir du bâtiment du lycée, c'était dans la cour intérieure. En arrivant, nous sommes allés voir le directeur. Lorsque nous traversâmes la cour pour aller dans son bureau tout le monde nous dévisagea.

- Peut-on vous parler cinq minutes? A demandé Carlisle au directeur.

- Bien sur, entrez.

Jasper a refermé la porte dans notre dos.

- Vous êtes au courant de ce qui c'est passé hier ?

- Oui, a répondu le directeur à Carlisle.

- Nous pensons que ce n'était pas juste un fou du volant, qu'il en voulait à Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- J'ai vu un pistolet dans sa poche et le conducteur allait le prendre, ai-je répondu.

- Ce que nous aimerions, a enchainé Carlisle après moi, c'est que vous nous autorisiez à rester devant les salles de cours de Bella.

- Bien sur, mais les autres élèves ne courent pas un danger ?

- Non, c'est juste une mesure préventive et nous ne sommes même pas sur que c'est à Bella que le conducteur en voulait.

- Bien.

- Merci.

- Salut ! M'a-t-il lancé.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Torticolis et qu'est-ce que je t'ai obligé à t'infligé ?

J'ai souris.

- Une grosse entorse.

- Je m'en tire mieux que toi on dirait.

- Le cou est plus important que le poignet.

- Ex et quo alors.

- Ok.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je mis mes affaires dans mon casier.

- Ecoute, dit-il alors qu'on se dirigeait vers ma salle, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Je l'ai regardé, il m'a sourit. Trop beau ce sourire ! Je crois que mon cœur en a eu un raté. La sonnerie a retentit.

- Je t'attends au casier à la récré, réfléchis à comment je pourrais te remercier.

Sortir avec moi ?

- Euh, ouais bien sur, ai-je bégayé.

Sur ce, il a tourné les talons.

- Tu aurais dû l'embrasser.

Je me suis retournée en sursaut. Alice, Delphine, Damon et Stéfan se tenaient à côté de moi.

- Personnellement, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le faire, a continué Alice.

- N'importe quoi !

Nous sommes rentrés en cours. Apparemment tout le monde était au courant de mes "exploits" - comme ils les appelaient -, élèves comme professeurs. A la fin de ma première, Carlisle et Jasper m'attendaient à la sortie de la et m'ont escorté jusqu'à ma salle de SVT, au premier étage. A la récré, j'ai rejoins Edward au casier, nous sommes sortis dans la cour intérieure, bien évidemment.

- Je t'écouté, m'a-t-il lancé, comment puis-je m'amender ?

- Tu n'as rien à faire.

- D'accord, je peux te poser une question ?

Tiens, aucune protestation ?

- Tu viens de le faire mais je t'en accorde une autre.

- Pourquoi moi, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire d'autre ? T'es une vraie bombe ? J'espérai que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Non, merci. En plus, ces mots n'auraient jamais pus sortir de ma bouche.

- Tu mens, m'a-t-il répondu.

- D'accord, il y a autre et tu le sauras plus tard.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Pas avant plusieurs mois.

Ce jeu de chat et de la souris commençait à m'énervait.

- D'accord, a-t-il fini par concéder. C'est qui eux ?

J'ai suivis son regard vers... devinez qui ? Carlisle et Jasper. Ces deux derniers se tenaient à deux mètres de nous et semblaient ne pas perdre un mot de notre conversation. Je leur ai lancé un regard noir, ils ont reculé de deux pas. Bon, on verrait ça plus tard. Je me suis retourné vers Edward qui attendait ma réponse.

- Mes gardes du corps.

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

- Tes... tes gardes du corps?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me suis-je défendue. Je ne suis ni la fille d'une célébrité ni recherchée par la police ni la fille d'une célébrité recherchée par la police.

- Alors, pourquoi sont-ils là ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort ?

- Tu es plus proche de la vérité que tu ne le penses.

Je me suis levée.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Je suis partie.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 :_

J'avais horreur de parler de ça, je ne pouvais rien dire à personne. Alice, Delphine, Damon et Stéfan en savaient eux aussi très peu. Ils étaient justes au courant que Carlisle et Jasper étaient mes gardes du corps et qu'ils étaient à mes côtés en raison d'une partie de mon enfance que je ne pouvais pas leur révéler car ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui était bien avec eux, c'est qu'ils m'avaient respecté, ne m'en avaient jamais demandé plus et surtout ne m'en avaient jamais voulu.

Je suis remontée en classe. En chemin, je me suis arrêtée net en repensant à une chose : j'avais un compte à régler avec deux messieurs. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Jasper et Carlisle faire la même chose. J'ai fait demi-tour, Carlisle et Jasper se sont écartés pour me laisser passer mais ils ont été surpris quand ils ont vu que c'était vers eux que je me dirigeai.

- Un problème ? M'a demandé Jasper.

- Oui, un gros, ai-je répondu froidement, je conçois que ces derniers temps vous vous emmerdiez fermement et je conçois que vous trouviez divertissante et amusante ma situation avec Edward. Mais là ! Ai-je fini par m'énerver, mais ce n'était absolument pas poli, pas discret et surtout totalement irrespectueux !

- Pardon, tu as raison.

Un peu que j'avais raison ! La sonnerie retentit.

- Je sais que vous pouvez lire sur les lèvres alors quoi que je dise, vous ferrez ça mais au moins, soyez discret, s'il vous plait.

- Promis.

Je leur aie tourné le dos et suis rentrée en classe. A midi, Edward m'attendait à une table. J'ai posé mon plateau en face de lui, mon sac à côté de moi et me suis assise.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Non.

- Pourquoi m'attendais-tu ?

- Pour parler.

- Je t'écoute.

- En qu'elle classe es-tu ?

- Seconde A.

- Première B.

- De quelle origine es-tu ?

- Américaine. Mes grands-parents ont immigré en France avec ma mère et son frère. Son frère s'est marié avec un Américain et est repartit au Etats-Unis. Ma mère s'est mariée avec un français. Je suis né quand elle est allée voir mon oncle pour lui présenter mon père.

- Tu es donc né aux Etats-Unis mais tu as des origines française, ai-je résumé.

- Ouais.

A la fin de la semaine, Carlisle et Jasper ont relevé leur surveillance et ont arrêté de me suivre comme des toutous. Je passais tous mes midis avec Edward, nous discutions de tout et de rien, généralement des cours. Le vendredi, nous avions abordé un sujet très différent : les petit(e)s ami(e)s. Il a été super choqué que je n'en ai jamais eu. Lui, par contre, avais déjà eu cinq petites amies. Dans le lycée, aussi, les ragots allaient de bon train sur le sujet. Nombre de gens m'avait demandé si nous sortions ensemble. Et quand ils avaient leur réponse (non, évidement), ils s'étaient mis à parier sur le temps avant que nous sortions ensemble. Et le pire, c'est que même Carlisle et Jasper s'y sont mis : dès que nous étions seuls, hors de portés des oreilles de ma mère, ... . Ils me charriaient, une phrase par-ci, une autre par-là. Le pire ça a été à partir du mardi de la semaine suivante, quand ma mère m'a donné l'autorisation de sortir avec Edward le samedi suivant.

Je vais reprendre mon récit ce samedi-là, à 16h40, j'étais allongé dans l'herbe, Edward était assis à côté de ma tête quand mon portable a sonné dans ma poche arrière. "Il faut qu'on y aille. Carlisle." J'ai regardé ma montre : 16h40. Avec le temps de rentrer, il serait 17h00, heure limite, fixée par ma mère. J'ai soupiré.

- Il faut que je rentre.

- Déjà ?

- Oui.

Je me suis levée, lui aussi. Nous nous sommes retrouvés quasiment collé. J'allais l'embrassé sur la joue quand il a tourné la tête et a plongé son regard dans le mien. Je l'ai agrippé pour ne pas tombé (son regard était trop beau, surtout d'aussi près). J'ai aussitôt deviné ce qu'il avait envie de faire. J'en avais aussi envie. Je le voulais, je voulais posséder ce corps, ses yeux et par-dessus tout ses lèvres parfaites, savoir que je pouvais les embrasser autant que je voulais. Ils avaient raisons au lycée, j'avais beau le nier, j'étais amoureuse de Edward CULLEN.

- Tu veux leur donner raison ? Ai-je murmuré.

Il a tout de suite compris de qui je voulais parler.

- Ca fait un moment que j'en avais envie.

Sur ce il m'a embrassé, je lui ai rendu son baiser. J'ai passé mon bras droit autour de son cou, mon gauche sur ses reins. De sa main droite, il m'a collé contre lui en posant sa main sur mes reins. Quand on s'est détaché, il m'a dit :

- On se voit demain.

- A demain.

J'ai déposé un bref baisé sur ses lèvres puis je suis retourné vers le parking et montée dans la voiture.

- Dit-donc ! A commencé Carlisle, tu...

- Sans commentaire, l'ai-je coupé.

Je ne voulais pas de quelconques réflexions qui me coupent ma joie. Et j'ai eu raison vu ce qui est arrivé le lundi.

Quand je suis arrivée au lycée le lundi matin (une attelle à la place de mon plâtre que j'avais retiré le dimanche), Edward m'attendait à l'entrée du lycée. Il m'a attrapé par la taille et m'a embrassé, longuement, très longuement. Puis il a passé son bras autour de ma taille et m'a emmené devant ma salle : un coin tranquille pour s'embrasser, ce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de faire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Delphine, Alice, Damon et Stéfan.

- Je te laisse, j'y vais, je t'attends au casier, a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille quand ses derniers sont arrivés.

- Ok.

Je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois puis l'ai laissé partir.

- Ouah ! A murmuré Alice.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé ! A renchérit Damon.

- Ouais, j'ai fait plus vite que vous.

- Je suis jalouse, a répondu Alice.

Le prof est arrivé, mettent un terme à notre conversation.


	5. Chapter 4

** Coucou, merci pour vos reviews. Une petite précision avant de commencer le B.A. dont Bella va parler est un boîtier qui tiens dans une poche, dedans il y a un bouton qui la relie à Jasper et Carlisle pour pouvoir les appeler si elle a un problème. **

**Si vous voyez des fautes, dîtes-le-moi merci d'avance. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Chapitre 4 :_

A 10h, après être passé au toilette, j'ai rejoins Edward. J'ai plaqué mes mains sur ses yeux, en faisant signe à ses amis de ne rien dire.

- C'est toi bébé ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Une bombe comme toi, je la sens à des kilomètres.

J'ai souris et je l'ai embrassé.

- Bella, voici Damien, Guillaume, Axel. Les mecs voici Bella.

- Salut, ai-je dit.

- Salut, m'ont-ils répondu.

Je me suis appuyé sur son torse, il a passé ses bras sous les mien et a croisé ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Eh, salut les gars, a dit une voix masculine dans notre dos ? Alors, Edward, il parait que tu as gagné ton pari...

Un pari ? Tiens ! J'ai senti Edward se raidir.

- ... il parait que tu sors avec Ju...

C'est là qu'il m'a aperçu. Mais trop tard, tout avait été dit. Je me suis écartée de Edward.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ai-je murmuré.

Il a baissé les yeux.

- Tu te fous de moi !

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais crié quand un silence total à pesé dans le hall.

- Après tout ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit sur moi ! Tu as osé...

- Je vais t'expliquer ! A-t-il plaidé.

- Expliqué quoi ? Tu te fais sauver la vie par une fille et la meilleure façon que tu trouves pour la remercier c'est de parier sur sa tête. Salaud !

J'avais essayé de les retenir mais mes larmes ont jailli. J'avais mal partout. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? J'allais lever la main pour le baffer quand une main retenue.

- Laisse tomber Bella, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens.

- Bella attends !

- Laisse là, a répliqué Delphine, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

Impuissante, j'ai laissé Stéfan et Damon m'entraîner. Pour tout vous dire, ils m'ont quasiment porté tellement j'étais effondré jusqu'à notre prochaine salle de cours. J'avais réussit à me redonner un peu de contenance quand le prof est arrivé, du moins j'étais en état de marcher sans pour autant que mes larmes cessent de couler.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, m'a proposé le prof, je te noterai présente.

- Non, merci.

Apparemment, les profs, en plus de tout le lycée était au courant de ma dispute. Super ! Les profs allaient sûrement avoir pitié de moi, la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je suis allée m'asseoir à côté d'Alice, au fond de la salle. Le prof à commencé à faire l'appel. Soudain, une douleur horrible m'a comprimé la poitrine, je me suis levée.

- Mlle SWAN, a commencé le prof, je...

Mais il s'est arrêté net en voyant mon état. Ma respiration s'est hachée. J'ai tiré mon B.A. de ma poche et appuyé sur le bouton avant de m'écrouler par terre.

- Bella, respire, m'a lancé Alice en s'accroupissant à côté de moi. Delphine, va chercher l'infirmière, dit-lui que Bella fais une crise d'hyperventilation. Bella, tout va bien, je suis là.

Une minute après le départ de Delphine, alors qu'Alice peinait à me calmer, Carlisle et Jasper sont entrés dans la salle, armes au poing, gilet pare-balles sur eux. Ils sont tout de suite venus vers moi.

- Bella, est-ce qu'ils étaient là ? Est-ce que tu en as vu un ?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A demandé Carlisle .

- Edward a parié sur sa tête avec des potes qu'il sortirait avec elle, a répondu Stéfan.

- Quoi ?

J'avais l'impression de me trouver enfermée dans une boite dont il m'était impossible avec une double douleur avec moi. Celle qui me compressait ma poitrine de ma crise et celle de la trahison de Edward.

- Carlisle , il faut qu'elle sorte tout de suite, elle fait de la claustrophobie, a lancé Jasper.

Puis il a demandé à Alice de nous suivre. Carlisle , m'a porté. Soudain, j'ai senti quelqu'un poser une pochette sur mon nez et ma bouche. Nous sommes descendus au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai entendu Alice parler, j'ai ouvert les yeux (je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je les avais fermé) et j'ai vu Edward.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez ? Disait Alice, laisse-la maintenant.

J'ai été surprise par l'amertume présente dans sa voix.

- Mais elle ne va pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Oui, elle ne va pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu' elle a ? Un salaud a parié sur sa tête qu'il sortirait avec ses potes ! A-t-elle fini par s'énerver. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait !

- Alice, viens, est intervenu Thomas, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Carlisle a passé les portes d'entrée, m'a posé sur le sol et m'a appuyé contre le mur de lycée.

- Allez, Bella, il faut te calmer maintenant respire.

Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était.

- ... d'accord, a fini par concéder Carlisle , deux minutes.

Il s'est levé avec Jasper et Alice, et est partis. Edward s'est assis à côté de moi et a passé son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais dû être dans un cercueil et tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te remercier c'est... ce stupide pari !

Ah ! Enfin un peu de reconnaissance.

- Je suis honteux mais tout ce que je t'ai dit dans nos conversations... tout était vrai. Il est vrai qu'au début c'était pour le pari. Mais tu es spécial Bella et tu m'as captivé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu ne m'as absolument rien demandé en échange.

Sans m'en rendre compte, peu à peu, je m'étais calmée. A présent je respirai presque normalement même si mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Edward s'est levé.

- Merci, ai-je murmuré.

- De rien. Au moins, j'ai toujours le droit de te parler.

Je lui ai lancé un regard du genre : comment ça ?

- Ils t'expliqueront, m'a-t-il répondu en montrant Carlisle , Jasper du menton. Je t'aime.

Il est partit, je l'ai regardé partir sans rien faire. Carlisle , Jasper et Alice sont revenus vers moi.

- J'ai appelé ta mère, m'a dit Jasper, on rentre. Alice est allée chercher tes affaires.

Je me suis relevé, Alice m'a tendue mon sac que j'ai pris. En arrivant à la maison, je suis monté dans ma chambre me coucher. Sans un mot, Carlisle s'est assis par terre à côté de ma tête et est resté là. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Carlisle n'était plus là. J'ai entendu des voix discuter dans la cuisine. Je me suis retournée vers mon réveil : 17h07. J'avais dormi 6 heures d'affilé ! Je me suis levée, suis allée me recoiffer dans la salle de bain et je suis ensuite descendu. Je me suis arrêté devant la porte de la cuisine. Bon, d'accord, écouter au porte est très malpoli mais là...

- ... pas normal, disait ma mère, elle n'avait pas fait de crise depuis un an et là elle recommence à cause d'un garçon ! Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a rien dont je dois être au courant ?

- Non, promis, a répondu Carlisle . Bella était folle amoureuse de ce garçon depuis la seconde ou elle l'a vu. Elle nous a demandé de rien te dire, c'est pour ça et vu que ça n'avait rien d'important, je ne voyais pas de raison de ne pas faire ce qu'elle demandait.

- Tu as raison.

Je suis entrée sans un mot

- Salut ! M'a lancé Jasper.

- Salut !

Je suis allée chercher une crème au chocolat dans le frigo. Quand j'eus fini, Carlisle m'a dit:

- Viens, Bella, on sort.

Il m'a lancé mon manteau et nous sommes sortis avec Jasper.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? M'a-t-il demandé.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour Edward

- Rien. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Ta mère est inquiète.

- J'ai entendu, merci !

J'ai couvert ma bouche de ma main ! Oups ! Quelle bourde je pouvais faire des fois !

- Tu as vraiment cru qu'on ne savait pas que tu avais écouté derrière ? Je t'avais entendu et je l'ai vu sur ton visage dès que tu es entrée.

- C'est elle qui vous envoi ! L'accusai-je.

- Non ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça et si c'était le cas, je refuserai.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas. Si je lui pardonne trop vite, il risque de croire qu'il peut faire n'importe quoi avec moi, que je lui donne tout. Mais, comment dire, ça fait mal, savoir que tu sauves la vie à quelqu'un et que pour te remercier, cette personne fait un pari sur toi.

- Je vois, si tu lui avais mis une baffe, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, rigola-t-il.

- J'ai faillit le faire mais Stéfan et Damon m'ont retenus. Plus sérieusement, pour le moment, je ne vais rien faire et réfléchir.


	6. Chapter 6

** Coucou, me revoilà. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Dorénavant, j'essayerai de poster tout les week-ends. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer mais l'histoire m'appartient. Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

_Chapitre 5 :_

Dans les semaines qui ont suivis, Edward et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés. Dans les couloirs, nous nous évitions le plus possible, et quand nous nous croisions, nous regardions la pointe de nos chaussures (que je commençais à connaître dans les moindres détails), sans un mot. Ses amis étaient tous venus me voir un part un pour me dire la même chose : qu'Edward était triste et que tout était de leur faute, qu'ils l'avaient forcé. Mais je refusai toujours de lui pardonner même si nos discutions et ses lèvres me manquaient. Carlisle et Jasper qui, au début, n'arrêtaient pas de me demander comment j'allais, avaient fini par comprendre que je préférais rester seule (pour tout vous dire j'avais fini par les envoyer balader).

La voiture qui avait faillit renverser Edward avait été retrouvée, c'était une voiture volée. On l'a retrouvé deux rues plus loin. Le conducteur, lui n'a jamais été retrouvé et on n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était. La voiture avait été passée au peigne fin par la police scientifique mais elle n'avait rien trouvée.

Le troisième jeudi de novembre, nous étions assis sur la place. Bon d'accord, il faisait trop froid pour rester assis mais je n'avais pas le droit de bouger et nous en avions marre d'être enfermée, il ne nous restait plus qu'une solution : la place. Soudain, une personne est passée devant nous, rien d'étonnant à ça vous allez me dire mais pourtant, j'avais un sentiment de déjà vu et un mauvais pressentiment.

- Dîtes, ai-je demandé à mes amis en désignant l'homme du menton, vous avez déjà vu cet homme ?

- Non, m'ont-ils répondu.

J'ai eu un flash qui m'a figé. J'ai quatre ans Je me suis dans cette pièce froide, sombre, avec une petite fenêtre à barreau pour seule lumière. J'entends du bruit. Je m'approche de la porte, regarde par le trou de la serrure. Un homme qui garde ma porte s'avance vers un deuxième homme qui vient d'arriver et commence à lui parler. Mon garde porte tourne la tête vers moi, je recule vers le fond de la pièce mais j'ai le temps de voir sa tête : la même que celle de l'homme qui vient de passer devant moi. Je me suis mise à trembler.

- Restez-là ! Ai-je crié aux autres.

Je me suis élancée vers le bureau du directeur. Avant de franchir les portes du lycée, je me suis retournée vers Lui. Il me regardait et voyant que je le regardais, m'a fait un signe de la main. J'ai détalée à toute vitesse.

- Fermez la porte à clef ! Ai-je lancée au directeur une fois dans son bureau.

- Quoi ?

- Fermez la porte, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit ? Dépêchez-vous.

Il s'est exécuté pendant que je fermais les volets. On a frappé à la porte.

- Bella, ouvre, c'est Carlisle.

- Prouve-le.

- Pour la voiture qui a faillit renverser Edward, tu as vu le pistolet du conducteur la nuit, en dormant.

- C'est bon, ouvrez, s'il vous plait, ai-je dit au directeur.

Carlisle et Jasper sont entrés.

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A demandé Jasper.

- Qui vous a prévenu ?

Oui, je sais, il est très malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre question.

- Alice. Alors ?

- Euh, a dit le directeur, je vais allez, enfin, j'ai un truc à voir avec..., avec la gestionnaire.

Il est sortit.

- J'en ai vu un, un de ceux qui était là, il a dix ans.

- Quoi ? Tu es sure ?

- Oui. Il avait le même visage et la même démarche qu'autrefois.

- Bon, on rentre, j'appelle ta mère.

Après l'avoir appelé, Jasper signa une démarche au directeur pendant que Carlisle appelait son supérieur.

- Le boss a dit comme l'autre jour.

C'est tout ? S'exclama Jasper.

- Ouais. Il veut nous voir ce soir. Il enverra deux collègues nous remplacer.

Quand Carlisle et Jasper sont revenus le soir de leur entretient avec leur patron, ils nous ont dit que la défense de l'autre jour était maintenu par stratégie (ce qui a énervé ma mère au plus au point, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi plus de renforts ne nous était pas accordé).

- Je vais au WC, je reviens.

On sortait de français, c'était l'heure de la récré du matin. J'y suis allée, je me suis lavée les mains puis suis ressortie.

- Ne te retourne pas, a chuchoté une voix masculine à mon oreille.

Je le suis arrêtée net.

- Avance ! M'a-t-il ordonné.

J'ai obéi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Qui je suis ? A quoi ça te servirai de le savoir ?

Il commit alors une énorme erreur : il posa sa main sur mon bras. Je l'ai prise, l'ai tordu dans le dos de son propriétaire et envoyé ledit propriétaire dans le mur puis ai détalé à toute vitesse. Je peux vous dire que quand on a une personne qui veut vous tuer, on courre plus vite qu'on ne se serrait jamais cru capable. J'ai appuyé sur le B.A. et me suis dirigée vers le hall d'entrée en criant des « dégagez ! » et « poussez-vous » a tout bout de champs. Soudain, je me suis retournée et j'ai mis une droite à mon ravisseur.

- N'intervenez pas, ai-je crié à deux mecs.

J'ai esquivé une droite mais pas un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui m'a coupé le souffle et projeté au sol. Soudain, j'ai senti deux mains se poser sur mon cou et appuyer dessus. J'ai posé mes mains au sol, puis, prenant de l'élan, balancé mes jambes dans ses fesses. Il est passé par-dessus ma tête. Je me suis relevée et me suis jetée sur lui. Je l'ai aplati au sol, tordu une main dans son dos. J'ai sentit une lame effleurer mon bras. J'ai attrapé son autre bras, l'ai tordu dans son dos avec son pouce (je lui ai cassé). Il a lâché la lame que je me suis empresser de reprendre et de l'appuyer dans son cou. Il a aussitôt cessé de bouger.

Bella ? Bella ! S'écria Carlisle au moment ou il arriva.

Bella, c'est bon, lâche-le, a continué Jasper

- Non !

- Bella, ne déconne pas ! Tu as tout bien fait, tu t'es très bien défendue. C'est fini, lâche-le.

J'ai poussé le gars vers eux et me suis effondrée par terre. J'ai essayé de respirer un coup mais mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma poitrine et… trou noir. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai d'abord sentis le masque à oxygène posé sur mon visage puis j'ai vu ma mère, mes frères, Carlisle et Jasper.

- Ah! Bella ! Ca va ? M'a demandé ma mère.

- Oui.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce.

- Tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ? Je suis le docteur Woods.

- Bien, merci.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bella SWAN.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 15 ans.

- Très bien, tout à l'air de bien aller. Je te garde cette nuit quand même.

- Attendez ! Il est quelle heure là ?

- 15 heures.

- Ce doit être pour ça que j'ai faim, ai-je marmonné.

Il rigola.

- Une infirmière va arriver avec un repas.

Il est sortit.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, quand vous êtes intervenus ?

Tu as fait une crise d'hyperventilation, m'a répondu Jasper, Edward et Damon t'ont sortie mais tu t'es évanouie, sitôt arrivée dehors.

Ainsi Edward m'avait aidé, me voila avec une dette envers lui sur le dos. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que Carlisle et Jasper me regardaient intensément. Un silence pesant est passé avant que je le rompe :

- C'était qui ?

- Un homme du nom de Laurent DENALI, déjà arrêté pour cambriolage et trafic d'arme.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas ça qu'ils se retenaient de me dire. A mon avis, ils se retenaient de me passer un savon exemplaire, enfin Jasper n'a pas pu se retenir très longtemps :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A-t-il demandé d'une voix dure.

Carlisle lui a lancé un regard noir. Une infirmière est venue m'apporter mon repas. J'ai attendu qu'elle sorte puis je leur ai tout raconté en détails.

- Bon, alors on a trouvé la personne qui te cherchait.

Non, ce n'était pas si simple. Cet homme, il n'avait pas décidé sur un coup de tête de prendre une personne dans l'annuaire et de la tuer, encore moins une personne bénéficiant du 3PER. On m'avait appris que ce genre de coïncidence n'existait pas. Carlisle et Jasper ont dû se faire la même réflexion que moi vu la façon dont ils m'ont regardé et ce qu'à dit Jasper :

- D'accord, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Soudain mon portable a sonné : "Je peux venir te voir ? Edward." Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser après tout, il m'avait aidé. Deux minutes plus tard on frappait à la porte de ma chambre.

- Laissez-nous, s'il vous plait

- Qui est-ce ?

- Edward.

Carlisle et Jasper ont hésité mais ont finalement suivis ma mère. Edward est entré et venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, ce chapitre est super court mais le prochain sera plus et je pense que vous l'apprécierez. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer mais l'histoire m'appartient. Merci pour vos reviews.**

_Chapitre 6 :_

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Merci pour m'avoir aidée, Jasper et Carlisle m'ont dit ce que tu avais fait.

- De rien mais, si je peux me permettre, qui était cet homme ?

- Le même que celui qui a faillit t'écrase, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire mais tu ne devrais pas tarder à en savoir plus si tout ce passe comme je le pense.

Il a gardé le silence.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour ça, hein ?

- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

- Non. Tu aimeras savoir ce que je pense, ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Tu aimerais savoir quand je vais te pardonner. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que j'ai tort.

Il a eut du mal à cacher sa surprise puis a baissé les yeux.

- Ne soit pas injuste, tu as profité du fait de m'avoir sauvé la vie pour me garder au près de toi quand tu as compris que j'étais le genre de gars à payer ce qu'il doit à qui de droit.

J'avoue que là, c'était moi qui étais surprise.

- Peut-être mais si je l'ai fait ce n'était pas pour te faire perdre ton temps, tu ne crois pas ? Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé mignon et canon.

Silence des deux côtés.

- Tu as gagné, tu as raison, a-t-il fini par capituler.

- Ecoute Edward, je t'aime, je suis follement amoureuse de toi mais j'ai du mal à digérer ce pari, beaucoup de mal.

Il a repoussé une mèche devant mes yeux.

- Je comprends, j'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

N'y tenant plus, j'ai posé ma main sur sa nuque et l'ai attiré à moi. Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a rendu mon baiser. Quand il a retiré sa bouche de la mienne, il s'est redressé et est sortis. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Carlisle, Jasper et un médecin sont entrés.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Disons plutôt qu'avant les contours de l'enclos étaient flous et que maintenant, ils sont en béton.

Ils n'ont pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Le lundi suivant, je suis retournée au lycée. J'ai été surprise de voir que les gens qui se croyaient supérieur à moi me respectaient beaucoup plus. Etonnant pour une fille qui est partie à l'hôpital après s'être battu, non ? Et puis, il fallait donc mettre sa vie en danger pour obtenir le respect des autres ?

Pendant le premier cours, j'ai demandé à ma prof d'histoire si je pouvais prendre la parole.

- Ecoutez, ai-je dit à mes camarades, la plupart d'entre vous avez vu ce qui c'est passé hier. Vous vous demandez surement aussi pourquoi j'ai des gardes du corps, je le sais. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire car ma vie serait en danger. Mais je dois vous avertir, si un jour, je crie "sous les tables", je vous conseil vivement de la faire car ce jour-là, votre vie sera probablement en danger. Mes gardes du corps font tout pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais mais, vu les circonstances actuelle, je préfère vous avertir.

Sur ce je suis retournée m'asseoir à ma place et le cours à commencer. C'est à 11h20 que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais eu raison de faire ce discours. Nous avions cours avec Mr Dupuis, notre professeur principal. Je me suis assise à côté de Delphine, près de la fenêtre. Soudain, j'ai vu un laser rouge traverser la pièce, il venait de dehors. J'ai tourné vers l'extérieur. Sur un arbre, j'ai vu un éclat éblouissant.

- Sous les tables ! Ai-je crié, en me jetant sous la mienne.

Après un moment d'hébétude, toute la classe a obéi. Au moins, mon discours de ce matin avait fait son effet. La vitre au-dessus de ma tête s'est brisée et la balle est atterrie à côté de la table de ma voisine.

- Que personne ne bouge jusqu'à l'arrivée de mes gardes du corps. Delphine, Alice, vous leur expliquerai ce qui c'est passé.

- Quoi ? Non ! Bella ! Tu vas ou ? Reviens ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Je me suis levée, ai appuyée sur le B.A., je suis grimpée sur ma chaise, la table, et suis sortie. Je sais, s'était une très mauvaise idée, très dangereuse et qui me vaudrait probablement la plus grosse punition de ma vie mais si ça m'apportait des réponses, j'étais prête à prendre ces risques.

J'ai escaladé le grillage et regardé devant moi : un homme courrait, à la main, il tenait un de ces fusils qu'utilisent les snipers. Je lui ai couru après, pur folie de ma par vu que je n'avais aucune arme pour me défendre. Soudain, une voiture est arrivée d'une rue à droite, l'homme est monté dedans et la voiture est partie sur les chapeaux de roues. Et devinez quelle était la couleur, la plaque d'immatriculation et la marque ? Exactement les mêmes que la voiture qui a faillit renverser Edward. J'ai fait le tour du lycée en courant, suis rentrée dans le bâtiment par l'entrée principal et rejoins ma classe après m'être frayée un chemin dans la foule de personnes rassemblée devant la salle. En voyant Carlisle et Jasper, j'ai laissé exploser ma fureur.

- Vous vous êtes foutu de moi ! Je croyais que la voiture était dans vos locaux !

- C'est le cas, a protesté Jasper.

- C'est faux, elle était là, dehors, même marque; même couleur et même plaque d'immatriculation, elle a récupéré le mec qui a tenté de m'assassiner !

- On a récupéré la voiture mais pas la plaque d'immatriculation, a avoué Carlisle.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre ! Vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Quand je serai morte, se sera un peu trop tard, vous ne croyez pas ? Bon sang, je croyais que notre relation était basée sur autre chose que ce genre de principe ! C'est MA VIE qui est en jeu là, vous êtes au courant ?

- Calme-toi, tu veux ?

- Me calmer ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Bella, est intervenue Alice, ...

J'ai dû faire un demi-tour pour la voir.

- ...je doute que ce soit le bon endroit pour en parler et tu sais très bien que Carlisle et Jasper font de leur mieux.

Soudain un métal froid s'est fermé sur mon poignet gauche. J'ai fait volte-face et levé mon poignet : une menotte y pendait. Alors là, ils dépassaient les bornes !

- Donne-moi la clef ! Ai-je dit à Carlisle.

Il n'a pas bougé.

- DONNE-MOI CETTE CLEF TOUT DE SUITE ! Ai-je hurlé.

Il s'est exécuté. J'ai défait la menotte et lui ai balancé en plein visage. J'ai tourné les talons et suis sortie en courant, les yeux en larmes.

- J'y vais, ai-je entendu Edward dire.

Je suis sortie et suis allée m'asseoir au pied du mur du lycée. Edward s'est assis à coté de moi, je me suis blottie dans ses bras jusqu'à l'arrivée de mes gardes du corps.

- Tu sais ce qui va arriver ? M'a demandé Carlisle en voiture.

- Oui, plus de lycée pendant deux mois mais laissez-moi leur dire.

Ils ont tout de suite compris de quoi je voulais parler.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Ils ont été pris pour cible à cause de moi, je leur dois bien ça.

- ...d'accord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, je rappelle que ceci est une fiction. Je n'ai aucune notion en loi. Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre peut être un peu dur à lire : on y parle d'enlèvement d'enfant. Je mettrais des étoiles (comme ça : *********) au début et à la fin du passage pour ceux qui veulent le sauter. Ce chapitre est l'avant-avant dernier : il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue. Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Lv-twilight.**

_Chapitre 7 :_

Le lendemain, après avoir au l'autorisation du principal, nous nous sommes dirigé vers ma salle de cours, le principal était, avec Jasper, partis chercher Edward. Nous les avons attendus devant la salle de classe.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, a dit le principal en entrant dans la salle, mais j'aimerai que vous nous accordiez votre attention.

Je me suis avancée dans la salle et tout le monde est entré.

- Hier, ai-je dit, vous avez été pris dans une fusillade qui nous vous y mêlait en rien et j'estime que je vous dois des explications. Carlisle et Jasper sont en train de vous distribué des clauses de confidentialité, si certains ne veulent pas la signer, qu'ils sortent. Si certains, la brise, ils vont au devant de démêlé avec la justice, de plus, leur vie et celle de la personne a qui ils auront parlé seront en danger. Je tiens à dire que nous avons tout à fait le droit de la faire signer à des mineurs sans la présence de leurs parents, tuteurs ou avocats.

Carlisle et Jasper ont distribué les feuilles, tout le monde les a signées.

Après en avoir eu la confirmation, je me suis lancée :

- Il existe un programme top secret lancé par l'état, il s'appelle le 3PER : Programme de Protection des Personnes Elevées Retrouvées. Ce programme protège les personnes qui ont été enlevées et qui sont en danger de mort constant en leur envoyant des personnes qui sont chargées de les protéger 24h/24, toute l'année. Il s'agit d'une unité top secrète du gouvernement. Ils ont peu d'agents et chacun ne sait que peu d'information sur l'agence pour éviter toute fuit compromettante.

J'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie. Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, trois personnes m'ont enlevé à la sortie de l'école. Le coup classique du « ta maman m'a demandé de te ramener » et m'ont retenue prisonnière deux longues années. On déménageait régulièrement pour pas qu'on nous retrouve. La pièce ou il me retenait était assez confortable : j'avais toujours un matelas de bonne qualité qu'ils baladaient avec moi. Ils me donnaient des vêtements propres une fois par semaine. J'ai tenté de m'échapper plusieurs mais à chaque fois ils m'ont retrouvé et punie en me privant de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours. Ils ne me touchaient pas ou peu sauf quand je m'enfuyais. Un jour, les choses se sont accélérées. On a démangé trop plus tôt que d'habitude. Quand on est arrivé dans la nouvelle planque, ils m'ont abandonnés avec un lit, c'est tout, sans eau ni nourriture. J'imagine qu'elles pensaient que je ne survivrai car on ne retrouverait pas. Je suis restée deux jours et demi comme ça, avant que des policiers me retrouvent, à moitié morte, en pleine crise d'hyperventilation. C'était ma première. Ils m'ont tout de suite emmenée à l'hôpital ou je suis restée dans le coma trois jours. Six mois plus tard, mon...

Une larme roula sur ma joue.

- Tu veux que je continue ? M'a proposé Carlisle.

- Non, merci. Six mois plus tard, mon père était flic, on rentrait de l'école avec ma mère et nous avons été attaqués. Deux de mes ravisseurs m'a cherché dans la maison, un flingue à la main, ma mère me criait de m'enfuir. Mon père rentrait du travail et il est rentré comme d'habitude par la porte d'entrée, au moment où il a comprit ce qui se passait, un des ravisseurs lui a tiré dessus, il est mort sur le coup sous mes yeux malgré mon jeune âge à ce moment, je me souviens de tout.

Les larmes ont jaillis de mes yeux pendant que la scène se re-déroulait dans ma tête.

- Heureusement mon père était venu avec deux amis qui ont réussit à arrêter le premier pendant que le second prenait la fuite. J'ai aussitôt été affecté au 3PER et Carlisle et Jasper sont devenus mes gardes du corps. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, j'ai passé six mois dans un centre militaire pour apprendre à me battre, utiliser une arme et survivre.  
>Depuis le début de l'année, mes deux autres ravisseurs se sont visiblement mis en tête de me tuer. Je vais disparaître pendant deux mois pour la sécurité de tout le monde ici présent, alors je vous devais bien ses explications. Excusez-moi, ai-je reprit à l'intention d'Alice, Stéfan, Damon et Delphine, excusez-moi de ne vous avoir rien dit et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.<p>

- Ce n'est pas grave, de rien, ont-ils répondu.

- Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, on y va. Au revoir à vous tous, ai-je continué.

Tous les trois m'ont suivie dehors.

- Allez m'attendre dans l'autre couloir, ai-je dit à mes gardes du corps.

J'ai entendu qu'ils soient partis pour parler à Edward.

- J'espère que tu comprends maintenant. Pour moi, l'amour était la seule chose que je pouvais encore... commander selon mes désirs et dans laquelle je pouvais me refugier car je la croyais propre.

J'ai tourné le dos et suis partie. A l'angle du couloir, je me suis retournée vers Edward qui s'affaissait par terre, en larmes.

Deux mois ont passé, je suis restée enfermée chez moi. Une fois par semaine, Alice, Stéfan, Damon et Delphine, m'appelaient, chacun leur tour. Au début, Carlisle et Jasper avaient refusé que j'aie le moindre contact avec l'extérieur. Ils avaient gagné au début mais je m'étais vengée en devenant insupportable. J'ignorais tout le monde à longueur de temps. Les premiers jours, ils avaient trouvés ça drôle et m'avaient traité de gamins. Mais au bout de quatre jours, ils avaient finis par trouvé ça lassant et comme ma mère les autorisaient à me punir, ils m'avaient envoyé passé la journée dans ma chambre, allant jusqu'à m'y apporter mes repas, mais je n'avais pas cédé. Le cinquième jour, ils avaient cédés et m'avaient autorisé à appeler Alice, Stéfan, Damon et Delphine. J'avais gagné. Toute gentille que j'étais, je m'étais montrée adorable ensuite... Je sais ce que vous pensez, un vrai comportement d'enfant pourrie gâtée mais je l'ai payé et cher. En effet mes chers gardes du corps ont décidés d'augmenté le nombre de mes entrainement quotidien... et le niveau des entrainements. Bref à la fin de la journée je ne comptais plus mes hématomes, bosses et sachet de glace utilisé. Parfois même, ils allient même jusqu'à me réveiller en pleine nuit. La première fois, ils l'avaient fait trois fois dans la même semaine, me réveillant à trois heures du matin mais ma mère avait mis les holàs parce que je m'endormais à table le soir. Elle avait dit à Carlisle et Jasper qu'il fallait qu'ils ralentissent le rythme parce que si j'étais fatigué comme actuellement et qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne serais pas capable de me défendre correctement. Ca leur en avait bouché un coin et ils ne m'avaient plus réveillé la nuit. J'avais remercié ma mère dès que Carlisle et Jasper avait eu le dos tourné. Bref, deux mois sont passé et comme rien d'extérieur à n'est venu nous perturbé, j'ai pu retourné en cours.

Quand je suis arrivé au lycée, mes amis m'ont pratiquement sauté dessus.

- Bella! On a cru que s'était Carlisle et Jasper qui t'avaient enlevé ! Se sont-ils écriant en me sautant dessus à peine étais-je sortit de la voiture.

- Eh ! Se sont écrié Carlisle et Jasper.

Nous sommes partis en cours. J'étais avec notre professeur principal quand tout de nouveau dégénéré. Mais ce coup-là, c'était la totale. Je venais de reprendre les cours la veille. Soudain, l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée.

- Ce n'est pas un exercice, a dit notre professeur avec un air inquiet, nous n'avons pas été tenus au courant, ce qui est rare. Je vais vous demander de me suivre au point de rassemblement comme lors des exercices, en calme et sans courir.  
>Nous sommes sortis sur la place -ledit point de rassemblement-, ainsi que tout le lycée.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou, voici la suite c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Merci pour vos reviews.**

_Chapitre 8 :_

On m'a poussé dans le dos, si fort que j'ai atterris contre Damon. Je me suis retournée n'entendant pas d'excuse, pour en demander, mais c'est autre chose qui a attiré mon attention, si bien que mes mots se sont perdus dans ma gorge. Un homme s'est tourné vers moi. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu : c'était un de mes ravisseurs, le même que celui qui a tenté de m'assassiner avec une balle. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux puis a fait un geste pour montrer tout le monde autour de nous puis pour se montrer. J'ai compris immédiatement : c'était lui qui avait déclenché l'alarme incendie. J'ai couru vers notre professeur :

- Monsieur, faite rentrer tout le monde c'est moi qui suis visée! Vite !

Il a tout de suite obéi et a ordonné à tout le monde de rentrer puis j'ai été prévenir le principal qui a commencé a ordonné à tous les professeurs de faire rentrer leurs élèves. Mais bon sang ! Ou étaient Jasper et Carlisle ? N'étaient-ils pas censés me rejoindre ? J'ai recommencé chercher le responsable de ce chahut. Edward est atterri dans mon champ de vision, lui aussi. Trop tard, j'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire.

- Edward ! Attention derrière !

Trop tard ! Il a posé une arme sur la tempe d'Edward qui s'est figé et a passé un bras autour de son cou.

- Lâche-le ! Ai-je crié.

- Ah ! La revoilà, cette peur ! M'a-t-il lancé.

Les élèves se dépêchaient à présent de rentrer dans le lycée. J'ai inspiré un coup pour me calmer et refouler le peur qui naissait en moi. Il ne fallait absolument pas que je la lui montre : ce serait lui donner exactement ce qu'il veut.

- Bella, tu n'as rien ?

Carlisle et Jasper. En voyant la situation, ils ont aussitôt sortis leur arme et l'ont pointé vers lui.

- Non ! Ai-je crié.

- Tss tss ! A-t-il dit en reculant d'un pas, entrainant Edward avec lui.

- Je vais bien. Personne ne tire, on reste tous calme, ai-je répondu.

- Très bonne résolution.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Si tu dois mourir...

- James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- M'amuser, tu n'aurais jamais dû nous échapper.

- Ca fait cinq mois que tu t'amuses avec moi.

- Ca ne t'a pas plu ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai dû manquer deux mois de lycée.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que tu serais devenue une vraie petite fille modèle.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous échapper.

- Oh ! Si ! Je te tuerais avant. Comme tu as fait à mon pote.

- C'est donc ça ! Et qui est l'autre avec qui vous m'avez enlevée ?

- La petite amie de mon pote, une vraie lavette !

- Tu peux le dire, il a laissé son petit copain crevé sans le venger.

- Là, je plaide coupable, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir attendu être aussi longtemps ?

- Je me suis douté qu'après ce coup-là, tu allais être placée sous protection policière, je t'ai suivie pendant un an. J'ai vite compris qu'il allait falloir que j'attende que les choses se calment avant de repasser à l'action et de me venger. Alors j'ai attendu, tu connais la suite. J'ai engagé Laurent et quand j'ai su qu'il s'était fait prendre, j'ai décidé de me charger de toi personnellement.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- J'étais dans la même école que ton père quand il était à l'école militaire, répondit-il avec un air de dégout, il se prenait pour un roi et se croyait supérieur aux autres tout ça parce qu'il savait appliquer ce qu'on lui demandait et lécher les bottes au commandant.

- Vous étiez jaloux ! Ricanai-je.

- On en crevait tous et lui recevait toujours les permissions, les félicitations, etc. Tu tiens bien de lui ! Ne bouge pas ! Ordonna-t-il à Edward qui avait commencé à se débattre.

- Lâche-le, plaidai-je, il n'a rien à voir avec nous.

- Non, au moins je suis sur que tu ne feras pas de bêtises.

Une idée m'a traversée l'esprit : elle était dangereuse et me couterait surement la vie mais si ça pouvait sauver Edward... oui, ça valait le coup.

- Prends-moi à sa place.

- Bella, non ! Se sont écrié Carlisle, Jasper et Edward d'une même voix.

- D'accord, a-t-il répondu.

Exactement comme prévu : la réaction de mes gardes du corps et Edward avait produit la réaction que je voulais.

- Vide tes poches ! M'a-t-il ordonné.

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit puis me suis rapprochée de Lui. Il a poussé Edward et m'a pris à sa place et a posé son pistolet dans mes cotes. Soudain une autre idée m'est venue en tête. Tout doucement, j'ai baissé la tête jusqu'à ce que mon menton touche mon torse puis j'ai crié :

- Attention !

Et j'ai balancé violement ma tête en arrière. Il a chancelé en arrière. Je me suis retournée et Lui ai balancé un coup de poing, un coup de tibia dans les côtes et de genoux dans le ventre. Il a atterris par terre, assommé.

- Bella, tu n'as rien ? S'est enquis Jasper.

PAN ! PAN !

Un coup de feu, je me suis regardée, pas de tache rouge. J'ai regardé Jasper et Carlisle, pas de tache de sang, chez eux non plus. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne : Edward. Tous les trois, nous nous sommes retournés vers lui au moment ou il s'écroulait par terre, une tache rouge au niveau du tibia se formait.

- Edward! Edward!

Je me suis élancée vers lui et ai atterris à genoux à côté de lui, les joues pleines de larmes. J'ai passé mon bras sous son cou de sorte à relevé la tête.

- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. Ne bouge pas, une ambulance arrive.

- Je veux bien te pardonner si toi aussi tu me pardonnes et tu acceptes que je te laisse te prouver que je tiens à toi.

- D'accord, je te pardonne mais c'est la dernière fois.

Alors, il m'a embrassé, longuement, puis s'est évanoui. Deux policiers sont venus Le chercher au moment ou l'ambulance arrivait. Nous avons accompagnés Edward à l'hôpital. Il a tout de suite été conduit en salle d'opération où il y est resté trois heures. Quatre heures après notre arrivée, une infirmière est venue nous voir :

- Il est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir.

- Allez-y, ai-je dit à sa mère arrivée deux heures plus tôt.

- Merci.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle est revenue me voir :

- Il vous réclame.

Elle m'a conduit à sa chambre. Quand je suis arrivée, il dormait. Je me suis assise à son chevet. Plus tard, il s'est réveillé :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va. Dis, tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as accepté de me pardonner ?

Plus direct tu meurs !

- Oui, si toi tu tiens ta part du marché.

- Promis, donne mois trois mois.

- D'accord.

- Alors, on retournera au lac ensemble ?

- Oui. Quand tu iras un peu mieux.

- Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

C'est le moment qu'ont choisi ma mère, Carlisle et Jasper pour entrer. Ma mère, un bras autour de la taille de Carlisle, Carlisle, un bras autour de ses épaules. Je les ai regardé l'un après l'autre.

- Attendez ! Me suis-je exclamé. De... depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- Deux ans et demi.

- De... deux ans et... et demi !

- Bella, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien vu ?

- Euh, si.

- Mon dieu ! Tu es aveugle ! Je l'ai tout de suite vu. C'est comme Alice et Damon qui sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qui ne se disent rien.

- Ah bon ?

- Ma parole Bella !

- On voulait juste vous dire que James à Edward a balancé ses potes et leur planque et que tout le monde a été arrêté.

- Euh, ok. Excusez-moi.

Je me suis levée et suis sortie. Carlisle m'a rejointe devant l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

- Elle a oublié papa.

D'accord, ce n'était pas sympa de parler de ça avec lui mais il fallait que je sache.

- Bien sur que non ! Ta mère en parle tout le temps. Elle se demande constamment comment lui réagirait. Je dois avouer qu'au début ça m'a un peu tapé sur les nerfs mais ta mère à besoin d'en parler, elle est comme ça. Elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le jure. Tu sais, certaines personnes dans ce cas voudraient faire preuve de plus d'autorité mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas que notre relation change. Je veux toujours être celui qui te défend, qui prends soin de toi.

- Que je prends pour mon meilleur ami adulte ?

- Que tu prends pour ton meilleur ami adulte.

- D'accord.

- On rentre, il y en a deux qui doivent s'inquiéter.

- Tout à fait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici, l'épilogue. Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Merci à tous(es) ceux/celles qui ont suivis cette fiction et m'ont laissé des reviews et plus particulièrement à Cloums pour son aide. Merci beaucoup.**

_Trois mois plus tard : _

Ça faisais trois mois que tout étais finis. J'avais décidé de laisser deux semaines à Edward pour se rétablir avant de commencer à compter ses deux semaines ou il devait "faire ses preuves". En tout, ça lui faisait trois mois et demi vu que nous étions tout de même ensemble. J'avais passé trois mois magnifiques : un mois après sa blessure, nous étions allé au lac. Nous étions assis dans l'herbe. Ca faisait un moment que nous ne parlions plus. Doucement je m'étais rapproché de lui. Il n'avais pas bougé, j'avais posé ma main sur sa joue et l'avait doucement tourné vers moi. J'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien. Nos lèvres s'étaient rapprochées lentement pour de fusionner. Notre baiser avait peu à peu pris de l'ampleur, il s'était allongé par terre, m'emmenant sur lui. J'avais fini par me reculer à cause du manque d'air. Ses lèvres avaient glissé sur mon menton, l'arrête de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille ou il m'avait murmuré un «Je t'aime». Je m'étais sentit fondre sur le coup. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour me reprendre mais je n'avais pas répondu. C'était lu qui devait se faire pardonner.

Un soir, il m'avait même emmené au restaurant. Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait pour obtenir l'autorisation de ma mère, Carlisle et Jasper mais il avait réussis. Deux heures trente avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher, Carlisle et Jasper étaient venus me chercher dans ma chambre avec une robe magnifique noire à bustier qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

- Tu sors ce soir, avait commencé Jasper.

- Ah oui ? Ou va-t-on ?

- Nous ? Nulle part. Toi, surprise ! Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à te dire quoi que se soit. Prépare-toi. Fais la totale.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- S'il te plait, intervint Carlisle, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-nous. Je te jure que tu adoreras.

- Bien, m'étais-je résignée.

J'étais prête quand on avait sonné à la porte.

- C'est pour toi ! Jasper, avais crié ma mère.

J'étais allée ouvrir pour découvrir Edward, sur le palier, un bouquet à la main. J'avais passée une soirée mémorable.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer. "Ca fait trois mois aujourd'hui. Edward", "je sais", ai-je répondu, "tu peux venir à la maison cette après-midi ?" "Oui" J'avais réussi à obtenir la maison rien qu'à moi, même si j'avais du me battre ferme avec Carlisle pour qu'il aille avec ma mère acheter des vêtements, (il avait finis par accepter quand je lui avais subtilement expliqué mon plan de cet après-midi). A 14h30 tapante, Edward sonna à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir et le fis entrer.

- Ecoute, dit-il, je voudrais te dire que quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterais et si tu veux t'éloigner de moi, je ne t'embêterais plus mais sache que j'ai passé le meilleur mois de ma vie.

- J'ai aussi passé un mois magnifique mais...

Son visage se décomposa. Je souris : "Mais" n'étais pas le bon mot, "et" serait surement mieux.

- Et, repris-je, je voudrais vraiment en passer d'autre comme ça.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Je l'embrassais et le fis rouler sur le canapé de sorte à le chevaucher. J'attrapais le bas de son tee-shirt et le lui retirai. Il me dévisagea, surpris mais heureux.

- Retire le mien, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Certaine et toi ?

- Alors moi aussi.

Il tira sur mon tee-shirt et trouva en en temps record comment défaire mon soutien-gorge.

Ils fondèrent une famille heureuse et eurent pleins de petits-enfants, c'est comme ça qu'on dit je crois ?


End file.
